the twin gods come to latium from across the sea
by Cinis
Summary: Diana opens her eyes. The woman before her is akin to her in so many ways. But she is different in just as many. (Diana and Artemis, before they were one)


Background A/N: Originally, the Roman gods were independent of the Greek gods. As Greek culture spread though, the native Italic deities became associated with similar Greek deities and took on their attributes and stories. Some gods, like Janus, are entirely Italic. Some gods, like (as I understand it) Apollo are Greek (Apollo is Apollo whether you're talking about Greeks or Romans). And then some gods, like Diana/Artemis, have Roman forms and Greek forms because of the cultural mingling.

Towards the end of this fic, the (_stuff in parentheses and italics_) is the Latin of the dialogue. When I was writing this, after a couple beers, I started translating and I realized that I much preferred the sound of the dialogue in Latin than in English (partially because of the repetition of case endings). But giving nothing but Latin is confusing since it's a dead language. I find that footnoting translations disrupts flow. I compromised by leaving the English intact but sticking the Latin after it, to the side. Any mistakes in translation are the fault of the beer, I swear.

* * *

The twin gods come to Latium from across the sea.

The younger of the two arrives in a burning chariot drawn by swift stallions across the midday sky. He blazes brighter than any other in Latium or Umbria or Samnium and the people welcome him, hail him brilliant Apollo. By his light alone he takes his place amongst the great gods fated to guide the coming storm.

The elder of the two arrives in the dead of night. Though she wears an inky mantle about her shoulders she shines no less than her brother. She weaves her car, driven by golden deer, through virgin forests and across empty fields and through secluded glades untouched by mortal eyes. Wives of far-traveling traders whisper her name, a mantra against misfortune, when they lie wracked with the pains of childbirth. _Artemis, Artemis, Artemis_.

It is upon the elder of the twins that the eyes of maiden Diana fall.

Her open eyes fill with the light of the moon.

Closed, her eyes see the threads, some thin and some thick, of the Parcae. The thread that runs from her own breast to that of the newcomer's is so thick it is a rope and so bright it seems to be made of heavenly aether.

Waiting at her seat at Aricia, Diana knows that this foreign god, this Artemis, will come to her.

Anticipation burns through her veins.

The fire of some unknown feeling blazes and consumes her heart in its flames.

Perhaps it is fear?

She looks up to the birds, but they tell her naught except that Artemis is coming.

_Artemis, Artemis, Artemis._

Diana sits upon a well-worn moss covered rock, enthroned in her grove, when the goddess arrives.

Artemis does not kneel.

Diana does not rise.

They stay like this for a long time (days? weeks? months? years? a century?).

Finally, Artemis approaches. Her feet do not disturb the soft grass upon which she walks. When she stands towering above Diana, the other must rise and stand as well.

Green eyes peer into green eyes.

For a moment, Diana glimpses all earth and all heaven at once.

Diana closes her eyes.

The thread between them outshines the moon.

Diana opens her eyes.

The woman before her is akin to her in so many ways.

But she is different in just as many.

Words pass Diana's lips in a whisper. "Who are you?" (_quae es?_)

Holy Artemis replies, "I am you, if you would have me." (_tu sum – si me habeas._)

Diana reaches out and caresses the cheek of her twin. Her fingers are light and hesitant as they seek to know the truth of the goddess's form. "If I take you, who shall I be?" (_si te habeam, quis sim?_)

"You shall be a great god of the empire destined to rule the globe," says Artemis. "And you shall be Diana. Diana, goddess queen, far-shooting guardian of children and beasts. Diana of the golden throne, Diana the virgin daughter of Leto. Diana who brings light into the darkness."

(_eris magna dea imperi, quod mundum regnabit. eris diana. diana, dea regna, procul iaculata custos liberorum et ferorum. diana aureae sedis, diana virgo filia latonae. diana quae fers lucem in tenebras.)_

"And who shall you be?" Diana asks. (_quae sis?_)

Artemis smiles in reply. She leans forward. She presses her soft lips to Diana's.

Diana closes her eyes and leans into the embrace of her sister.

They come together in that sacred grove and they do not part and when Diana opens her eyes she is alone.

Around her the bright threads of the Parcae glow, but none of those threads are as bright as the light within her.

* * *

Latium: The geographic region around Rome; the home of the Latin people  
Umbria, Samnium: Two other regions in central Italy  
The Parcae: The Fates  
Aricia: Latin name for Ariccia, a town in central Italy - associated with Diana


End file.
